Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{50}{50} \times 0.2 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{50}{50} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ 0.2 \times 100\% = 20\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times 20\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times 20\% = -20 \% $